


Makes sense to us

by CamelotLady



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotLady/pseuds/CamelotLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "So Unexpected" People question Kono and Steve living arrangements after having the baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

We have a system and it works for us; we're not living together, we're not engaged. We're just there for each other, you know? And it works, even though other people seem to find it strange and by 'other people' I mean Danny. Danny finds it strange because he just doesn't get how this situation can work so perfectly for us when he hasn't popped the question yet. For Chin it's different because Steve actually helped him understand how our current situation fit us perfectly, so he didn't question us at all.

This is how it works. Steve lives in his house, I live in mine. He stops by every morning to check on Elisa and I, have breakfast, hang around with us for a bit and then we go to work together. Then he drops me home, stays for dinner and then goes back to his own place again. He stayed once when he was too tired to drive (and I was too scared to let him drive) and he felt asleep on the couch with Elisa asleep on his chest. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Then we got to work and Danny started once again with all the questions which he only asked me because he knew Steve's reaction wasn't going to be as good as mine.

"Danny, please stop it," I complained, but he knew I was going to, because I was tired of explaining myself all the time. He did this when Steve and I arrived together, when we talked about having lunch or about buying diapers and milk. That's when curiosity hit Danny.

"I'm sorry, but this system of yours does not make sense to me at all," he speaks, moving his hand dramatically (as usual).

"Well it makes sense to us and that's what it matters."

"But could this make sense? I mean you guys spend an awful amount of time together, have lunch together, dinner together and…

"It perfectly fine for us."

"Not to mention Elisa," he states. "What are you gonna tell that kid when she grows up? Daddy and I are together but we're  _not_  together? We see each other every day, do practically  _everything_  together but daddy still doesn't pop the question because we just make sense, like  _this_!"

"I'm pretty sure Steve has his reason for not… doing that."

"Maybe he doesn't want to pop the question because he's afraid of what you're gonna say."

"Meaning?"

"Perhaps you are the one who just doesn't want to move forward."

Truth be told, all that I've wanted to do since this system of us started was move forward. But the fear of breaking everything we've created, of forcing Steve to do something he doesn't want to for the sake of our relationship or the sake of Elisa made me erase that thought out of my head.

I love Steve. I won't lie about it because at this point seems impossible.

"Can we stop talking about me and Steve for once? Because that seems to be the only thing you want to talk about."

"Fine. I'll stop for now," he says, "but I'm telling you, the only thing you're doing now is lying to yourself."

"I'm not…"

"Dropping the subject right now."

He's always right about what our relationship is gonna turn out to be, and it seems like everyone is but me. Which is why I never come to Danny for advice. He just figures he  _has_  to give it anyways.

 

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Danny could never let something go; if something seemed off or different at all he would always wonder. Most likely because if his own relationship with Rachel didn't make sense at all, this 'relationship' between Steve and Kono was completely crazy. They were crazy about each other; they had a beautiful baby girl and would spend half of the day talking about something new Elisa did or how gorgeous she was and then spend the other half of the day hanging around, smiling and flirting. It was stupid how this 'system' of theirs worked, because to him they were just wasting time.

"Can I ask you a question, Steven?" Danny spoke, and Steve turned around at the mention of his name. He usually did it when something 'important' was going through his head.

"Of course, Daniel," he replied with an amused tone which usually made Danny upset, but for Steve it was hilarious.

"When are you gonna ask Kono to marry you?"

Steve should have been surprised but he knew that this was bothering Danny since he often makes comments about his current lifestyle. Though he never actually told him, he knew he asked Kono practically every day. He always wondered when it was going to be his turn to be questioned and guessed he didn't have to wonder anymore.

"What makes you think I will ask her at all?"

"Excuse the hell out of me, Steven," Danny snapped. "I thought when you had a baby with a woman, the obvious next step was to actually become a couple?"

"But we're fine!"

"Don't give me that crap, please," Danny complained, not satisfied with the answer. "This thing between you and Kono doesn't make any sense at all, Steve. You know the only reason she hasn't mentioned anything about a wedding is because she's probably scared you'll back away?"

"I would never do that… and why have you been talking to Kono?" Steve was extremely confused about the direction this conversation was going because he hadn't talked about this with her and he should be doing this instead of Danny.

"Because somebody has to," he snapped again, "and I'm sure it's not gonna be you!"

"Look, Danny I appreciate your concern but…"

"Don't," he stopped him. "Don't tell me it's not my business because it is. You two are my friends and the way I see it is this isn't going anywhere. I know this system of yours works, but I also know that neither of you want to discuss this matter because you're scared. So, since you're my friend and all and you are in fact in need of an advice, I'm telling you this. Buy a ring, go home and pop the damn question already."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't something that Steve would admit, at least not aloud, but Danny was right. They never talked about it, even though this whole situation was fine and neither of them complained. He wanted to, but seeing her happy each morning when he arrived stopped him. He was dying to move forward, to wake up every morning with her lying by his side, to finally be called a family instead of…  _'friends'_? Were they just friends with a child? What were they?

"Hey, you ready to go home?" Steve asked Kono, as she was practically falling asleep at her desk. She smiled kindly at him.

"Yeah. I think I'm done with this paperwork."

They reach the door, waving at Danny and Chin on their way out. She yawned and he smiled at how innocent she looked, sitting next to him on the car. She shifted in her seat until she was comfortable enough, faced him for a second and then closed her eyes, drifting into a peaceful dream.

He sighed heavily, the previous conversation he had with Danny stuck in his brain. He was ready. He was oh-so ready to do this. He wondered though, was she really?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't wrong when I said Steve would be an amazing father. They way he looks at Elisa, the way he holds her close to his chest, the way he speaks to her as if she can understand him. That was more than enough to prove to me how much he loved her.

"You want something to drink?" I ask him, slightly distracted by his goofy smile at our daughter.

"No, actually…" he puts Elisa back into her crib and walks a little closer to me, hands in his pockets. "I was wondering if could talk for a minute?"

"Oh yeah, sure."

We step out into the living room, he sits on the couch and I do the same next to him. The way he plays with his hand on his lap shows me how nervous he is; I never thought I'd see the day Steve would be nervous while talking to me. I always thought I was the one freaking out while being around him.

"There's something…" he whispered. "I've been thinking about this for a while, and I just haven't found the right time to do this."

"Steve, you're scaring me," I said. He was seriously scaring me. This wasn't the same Steve McGarrett I know, this was so unlike him.

"Kono, this feels right to me. All of this." He looked like he was talking to himself rather than to me. "I've been thinking about us for a while, even before Elisa was born. I want to move forward, I want us to be something more…"

Wait. Is he really…

"Wait," I stop him suddenly, because this conversation is all too familiar. "Have you been talking to Danny?"

He frowns, not really understanding the direction this conversation was going.

"Well yeah, but…"

"Did he ask you to do this?"

"No!"

"Because this sounds strangely like this conversation I had with him."

"I did talk to him but he didn't…"

"I cannot believe this," I say, a little too loud but seriously annoyed. Of all the ways I pictured Steve proposing to me, this was definitely not the right way.

"I'm not doing this because Danny told me to," he explained "I did talk to him, and he did say you want to move forward but…"

"I cannot believe HIM!" I step away from Steve, because seriously I don't know what to think. I'm not sure whether this was his idea, or if Danny pushed him to ask me to marry him because I wanted to.

"Kono, I've been thinking about this way before Danny ever mentioned it. I just never found the right time to actually do it," he holds my hand. And God I'm so confused right now because this is what I've been dreaming of for months but I don't know if it feels right. Does it feel right?

"I'm sorry… I just, I can't do this right now," I speak and the heartbroken look on Steve's face makes me wanna cry. "I want this Steve, I really do. But I don't want to feel as if you wouldn't do it unless someone convinced you to, you know what I mean?"

"Danny was just…"

"I know," I caress his check softly and he leans in a little, feeling the warmth of my palm. "But I'm gonna have to…"

"Don't say no," he interrupts me, almost begging. "Just think about it for a little bit. Take all the time you need, just don't say no."

He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a small, blue velvet box. I catch my breath for a moment, already sensing what is in it. He puts it in my open hand and I hold on tight to it.

"Keep it," he whispers. "Just let me know when you're ready, okay? I'll see you in the morning."

He drops a soft kiss on my lips before standing up and making his way to the door. I open the box once he's out, because I know my emotions will go wild and I've cried so many times I already feel embarrassed from him seeing me tearing up again. Inside there's a beautiful single diamond ring, simple but breathe taking.

And I sob and cry until I have no more tears left because I felt I was making a mistake once again.

 

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_"You absolute crazy bitch,_ " I hear Maggie on the phone. I've heard her complain about all the crap I do more times than I can count but never this angrily before. I'm pretty sure if she had me in front of her she would slap me.  _"What the fuck are you doing?"_

"I seriously don't know," I speak with pure honesty, because after Steve left I couldn't sleep; I kept thinking about how much heart break a man can take and I was really breaking Steve's heart.

_"Why didn't you just say yes? Why?"_

"I told you I don't know… I mean I guess I was thinking Danny had really convinced him to propose and he was doing this because he thought I wanted to… be his wife and all."

_"Which is true. You do want to be Mrs. McGarrett."_

"Yes."

_"So what's wrong with Danny giving him a little push? I don't see the problem."_

"I just…"

" _I'm gonna say this again, you're a crazy bitch."_

"Maggie…"

_"You have a beautiful daughter and there's a man who's crazy about being with you, making you his wife and you just go ahead and screw everything up?"_

"I did not screw everything up!"

_"You probably just broke the poor man's heart."_

"I did not!"

_"So this means he will never EVER pop the question again!"_

"I'm sure he will."

I didn't mention the engagement ring he gave me, nor the fact that instead of wearing it on my finger I put it on a chain around my neck because even thought I didn't say yes, I wasn't thinking about saying no either.

Sometimes I confuse myself.

_"Which means he will eventually find someone, hopefully someone not anything like the crazy psycho Stacie was, settle down, have more babies, and you'll be sitting home alone, crying your eyes out because you let him go."_

"How can you be so evil?" I complain to her though it didn't make sense because it was like she was just having a conversation with herself.

_"I'm not evil. I'm just your conscience telling you all the things you're doing wrong."_

"If you just see things the way I am seeing them..."

_"All I'm seeing is you, alone, crying and Steve being happy with someone else."_

He loves me, and loves our daughter. He would never leave me for someone else. Right?

"I have to hang up now," I interrupt her, "Steve will be here any minute and I don't want him to hear me talking about  _our_  personal life with you."

_"No, you don't want to hear me telling you the truth you refuse to accept, that's what's really going on."_

"Bye, Maggie."

_"Bye, not future Mrs. McGarrett!"_ she laughs and I shake my head amusingly. No matter what she says, she always makes me laugh.  _"Oh wait. If you don't want him, can I have him?"_

I hang up, just in time to hear a knock on the door. Steve is smiling, which is a surprise to me; I assumed Steve would be upset, but he isn't. He's smiling as if last night never happened, as if he hadn't proposed and I hadn't said no.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I ask. It's Saturday and we don't work on Saturdays unless someone decides to murder or kidnap someone, which hopefully wasn't the case.

"I wanna take you girls somewhere," he spoke as he made his way towards the baby's room, which was basically my room since this house was really small.

"Are we gonna go house hunting? Because you promised me you would."

It was sort of a deal we had because Steve had complained several times about how small this house was, especially to raise a child in. I had initially said no but a few days later I changed my mind when I realized putting the crib there was the only thing that fit. And since there was no other room here, Elisa would have to sleep with me when she grows up. No girl would want that, right? So he promised me on our day off he would help me find a new house, with more than one room obviously.

"Something like that," he said, holding a very awake Elisa.

"What do you mean..?"

"Would you just trust me? We're going out," he says a little too pushy.

"Fine."

I hated when he was all mysterious. And bossy, but then again that was something I saw everyday.

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"Fine, be that way."

 

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

We stopped in front of his house and I turn towards him but he was already picking Elisa up from his seat. He opens my door and holds his hand out to me.

"What are we doing at your house?" I ask him and he smiles, "I thought you said we were going house hunting?"

"I need to show you something."

"What?"

He pulls me towards his house and I have no idea why but my heart is beating so fast I'm having a hard time controlling myself. Why he was smiling was beyond me.

He takes me upstairs and I frown as we step in front of a room. He stands in front of me, Elisa still awake, her beautiful blue eyes staring right back at me.

"I need you to close your eyes."

"Steve…"

"Just do it, please."

I close my eyes because he asked nicely and because whatever his surprise is was literally killing me. He puts his hand behind my back, moving me slowly from my position in front of the door.

"Open your eyes."

The sight before me takes my breath away. The room is entirely pink. The wallpapers has soft pink imprints in it. There is a beautiful crib and above it the name "ELISA" is written in colorful plush letters. There is also a shelf with all kinds of toys for babies and young girls.

"I've been working on it for a while but it's not finished yet," he whispers, snapping me back to reality. "I was planning on buying light pink curtains…"

"It's beautiful, Steve," I turn to look at him, a smile plastered of my face.

"I was thinking, since I've been staying at your place all the time, I thought you and Elisa could stay here too."

"Steve…

"I know, it's too soon," he whispers and his eyes drift to Elisa and then to me, "but I want this to work, better than it has so far. I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to. I just want you to know you and Elisa have a home here with me."

The sweetness of his words makes me want to cry. Steve have been there for me ever since Elisa was born, even before that despite missing the first months of my pregnancy, but he has proven not only that he's willing to sacrifice his life for us and our daughter but he wants us truly be a family.

"I love you," he continues, as if his last words were not enough, "I just…wanted you to know that."

I break the distance between us, because there's seriously nothing else I can do, and kiss him. And there's nothing else for me to worry about, I have no doubts, there's nothing else but this growing feeling of love inside me.

We break apart, he smiles as a tear falls down my face and he wipes it away with his thumb.

"I love you…" I whisper, though I'm pretty sure he already knows, "and I want to be with you. I know I said I wasn't ready, but I am. I should have said so before."

"It's okay, Kono. I shouldn't have pushed you…"

"Would you ask me again?" I whisper, "Would you ask me to marry you again, Steve?"

Even though the first time he didn't technically ask.

He kisses Elisa on the cheek and then sets her in the crib and she is more than preoccupied with the baby mobile dangling above it. I take the ring off my neck and hand it to him. We both take a deep breath and he bends down on his knee. The anxiety of this next step is killing me, because he is taking his time to speak and God, I am dying inside.

"Steve…"

"Give me a second, alright?" he took a deep breath again, and holds my hand between his. "I just want to do it right…"

"Okay, sorry," I say and he resumes stalling.

"Kono Kalakaua, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I could have squeed with joy, but then I remembered Elisa wouldn't be too pleased to hear mommy screaming.

"Yes," I say all too quickly, "Yes, I would love to."

He places the ring on my finger, making everything official. I wrap my arms around his neck, and a tear rolls down my cheek once again..

"I love you," he whispers in my ear before sealing his proposal with a breath-taking kiss.

"I love you too."

**THE END!**


End file.
